


Dupe

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Series: The French Mistake Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, The French Mistake Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Beaver was either off his rocker or Jared Padalecki had a twin brother. Or a really, really good stunt double. Or maybe he was just drunker than he’d care to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dupe

Damn Sebastian for calling in Karaoke night. Jim didn’t do singing and the guy damn well knew that. Which was probably why Sebastian insisted on getting Jim as drunk as hell first. He should’ve said no and now here he was at the bar paying the price. Jared stumbled in roughly thirty minutes since Jim had been seated. He wasn’t alone. Oh no. The kid brought a pal and it sure as hell wasn’t Jensen. It was…

Jim blinked, then squinted. He pushed off the bar and stumbled over to see if he wasn’t just imagining things. Sure as hell looked real but that might be the alcohol talking. He tilted his head slightly. Maybe a better angle would help. Nada. Kid’s still there. 

“Jar-Jared, who’s your friend there?”

Jared blinked at him and caught him with both arms when Jim felt himself pitching forward. Damn the kid was strong. All muscles really. Jim looked up. Shouldn’t really be referring to Jared as a kid with the height he stood at. But old habits. Jim pushed himself off and wobbled a little before he got his balance back. Jared and his look-a-like grinned at him.

“Meet Sam,” Jared said as he patted Sam on the back. His clone looked horrified for a split second. Before Jim could blink it was gone. He blamed Sebastian for this. He couldn’t focus right.

Sam extended a hand out and Jim stared at it before trying to grab it but he was sure he was seeing doubles. Sam smiled as he reached up to help steer Jim back to the bar. Jim groaned into the counter. When this was all over he was going to have a killer headache.

With his voice muffled into his arms, he said, “Remind me when I wake up tomorrow to kill Sebastian.”

He heard them laugh as he started to slip under. “Come on, Sam, let’s go get drunk and sing some karaoke,” Jared’s voice said.

“Oh no, I don’t do drunk. Besides Dean’s already up there,” Sam said.

 _Sam and Dean? Oh yeah I’m definitely drunker than I thought_ , Jim thought dimly.


End file.
